As companies continue to move towards electronic based work environments, application security requirements continue to become more strict. The security of an application depends on many factors. With a variety of web browsers and mobile device applications on the market, company applications, in some cases, are required to comply with various security requirement rules related to each specific application in order to access a particular service.
Some security requirement rules can be addressed by measures taken during the development process such as secure coding. Other security requirement rules can depend on runtime features such as server configuration, application configuration, browser settings and/or settings of the underlying operating system. With the ongoing parallel development of applications, there is minimal guarantee of consistency between possible application and service combinations. For an administrator or end user, it is often difficult and/or expensive to gain an overview and an understanding of all security requirement rules for each individual application.